Hero of Time: A Legend of Zelda story
by Jade Clover
Summary: After you played Ocarina of time, did you ever wonder how the rift in time happened? How about how a Kokiri is born? What the three stones were all about? Why were the temples falling apart? Where did Gannon come from? Well you might just find out.
1. Prolouge

Introduction.

In 1986 Shigeru Miyamoto released a game called _The Legend of Zelda_, based on an old story predating history as we know it today. In 1998 he released a prequel to that story, _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. _Though he did well to state the facts, much was left out of the story. I will now tell the tale as it truly was…

(This was a purely fictitious introduction used only to add to the story)

Prologue

The old man stood at the alter of a monolithic temple. On his left side stood a young girl whose head was bowed and eyes closed. Both stood in reverent prayer bowing their heads to a large statue portraying three women, fierce and beautiful surrounding a large stone pyramid.

The man surveyed each of the three women's faces, every one a beautiful goddess with a deep knowing penetrating from their stone eyes. He glanced at the beautiful fist sized stones that were set into the brows of the goddesses; an emerald for the flesh of the earth, ruby for the blood, and sapphire for the spirit. The man was watching the pulsing glow of the stones when he heard steps approach behind him. The footfalls had been expected, yet each ringing step depend the cold dread that lay in his heart. He closed his eyes and spoke softly, the girl made no movement at his side.

"So it is true," his voice was clear and strangely did not echo among the tall arches of the ceiling. "You _are_ alive."

A deep gravely voice rang out deep with dark mirth. "Did you not know?" The footsteps stopped and the old man turned to face the man who intruded on the peaceful silence.

"I knew," He said with short, quiet, definition. "When no child had been chosen upon the ruby of power my suspicions were confirmed."

"The power belongs to be." The man's words were a deep growl in his throat. The old man only sighed as though his words were a burden. "You speak true Gannon, but you have contorted the blessed powers in ways I can _never_ forgive." His eyes stared deeply into Gannon's. "You are not the same man I taught all those years ago."

Gannon smirked and returned the old mans fierce gaze with defiance. Moments went by where the only sound heard in the great room was the controlled breathing of young girl who continued to pray. Suddenly Gannon pointed at the old man and bellowed with a dark triumph.

"Do not think you can enter my mind Rauru, your wisdom can not penetrate my power." He was breathing heavily. Composing himself he growled "Give me the triforce."

"You still refuse to understand." The old man gestured to each of them in turn. "These clothes we wear, the green warrior tunic, the blue scribe's robes, the read and gold armor and gauntlets, all symbolic of the attributes we have come to possess. Gifts given to us by the goddess' to aid in the ruling of their nation."

"You bore me old man." Gannon growled. Rauru continued to speak over Gannon throwing his arms wide with passion.

"This temple, the greatest temple ever built, reaches out in five great arms to a source of earthly power—"

"My patience is wearing thin."

"—fire, forest, water, shadow, and spirit, joining here where we stand illuminated by our great goddesses." The passion in the old man's voice had grown to such a crescendo that spittle was flying out of his proclaiming mouth. Gannon began to growl louder, his hand reaching for his sword. Rauru only continued to lift his strange heavy voice, spinning around once more to face the enormous statue. "A light we were destined to protect with our very lives, along with the gifts we each received."

Suddenly Gannon attacked with the speed and ferocity of a large predatory cat. There was a pure note of ringing metal as the young girl suddenly whipped around lifting her sword in defense of the old man. Gannon stared at the calm determination on her face. His eyes found the tattoo that peeked out from beneath her tunic and chain mail. It was of a weeping eye stationed at the base of her throat between the collar bones. A trade mark of the shiekah tribe. His eyes continued to travel up her strong well trained arms to the magnificent sword she held and he uttered a cry of outrage jumping back from the blade.

"The master blade!" He snarled. "That sword should be _mine_."

Rauru turned slowly to look Gannon in the eye. The young girl held the legendary blade at the ready. She shook her head slightly to move the short oddly silver hair from her beautiful face. The girl could hardly be older than nine but the presence behind the face was much older.

"It was never meant for you, just as it was never meant for me. Impa was able to pull the blade from its plinth where your efforts had failed. Therefore, she became the true wielder of the master sword."

"That sword _is_ mine," Gannon was practically raring , his great white teeth showing wide in a great snarl. "And I will take it _and_ the triforce if I must bring down this cursed temple to do so!"

He swung his sword down upon the young girl and the master sword parried his blow with ease. He swung a gauntleted hand toward a wall causing it to crack. He did the same to the opposite wall and then attacked ferociously again. Rauru stood trying to keep the walls from collapsing. His hands were outspread and a look of deep concentration was on his face. Beads of sweat began to form at his temples.

The fight between the young girl and the large powerful man continued to rage. They were spinning and striking with such speed, the air around them grew hazy with a magical heat.

Gannon began to push her toward a pillar, swinging his sword down repeatedly on the raised master sword. Impa felt the pillar against her back and saw the large gauntleted hand punch toward it. She lifted the sword planning to parry the oncoming fist when the tip of Gannon's sword pierced her abdomen.

The entire room seemed to freeze as though the air had suddenly been sucked out of it. Silence began to descend on the young girls ears and she looked into the triumphant face of Gannon. The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile and with her remaining power she hurled the sword to Rauru before collapsing against the pillar impaled by the blade.

Gannon turned in time to see the old man catch the sword and begin to run for the Pedistal Room. He turned his back on the dead girl hurtling after. "There is nothing you can do old man. That sword is mine!"

When he entered the circular room he saw Rauru standing above the decorated plinth, the master sword raised high. The old man stared at Gannon with a hard sad look on his face.

"You will never hold the sword, or the triforce." And with an almighty yell he slammed the sword into its plinth. At the same time the three great stones began to shine with a great light and burst from the brows of the goddess' statue. The great wind that followed brought the stone walls to the ground.

And all were sealed in time.

Many years later a fairyless Kokiri child shivered in his forest home, dark dreams tormenting his sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Market Day

Hyrule market writhed with activity. The Hyrulian summer festival brought many people to the streets of the city to buy and sell wares. Zora fishermen, displayed succulent fish to tempt the tongues of those who walked by. Loud flashes and explosions could be witnessed near the Goron stands where they sold a strong crop of fire plants. Shouts rang through the streets proclaiming all manner of things from 'fresh grain from Kakoriko' to 'Get your Gerudo spices. Exotic Gerudo spices here!' Amid the chaos of the festival none gave the small boy wandering slowly from stand to stand, a second look.

Link surveyed the scene in awe. He had never seen such a large variety of people before, coming from the forests where the small childlike Kokiri made their homes. The Kokiri were a secretive race and did not venture from their forest home often, however, once every few years a group of Kokiri was appointed to leave seclusion and journey to the city for the festival. Attending the festival was a good way to achieve knowledge of the outside world and to gain unattainable supplies. The Kokiri did not wish to draw attention to themselves, so they had to disguise the appointed party as regular Hyrulian children in order to keep their society a secret. This was difficult owing to their wild foresty appearance and the magical aura surrounding their fairy guardians.

Whenever a Kokiri came of age the Gardian of the Forest would bestowe upon them a fairy that would protect and guide them. Link, however, had not been granted a fairy. This made him the perfect candidate to venture out into the land of Hyrule for market day. While Link's lack of fairy companion saddened him, he considered it a great treat to be able to witness such an amazing event.

And what an event it was. Link could hardly keep his eyes in one place long enough to register what he was seeing. It was all he could do to keep moving. On his back he carried a pack full of little wooden musical instruments. In his free time Link enjoyed playing as well as creating musical instruments. He took the opportunity to bring his little pan pipes, flutes, and tambourines to sell in the market himself.

Link stopped at a stand displaying brightly colored fruits. He reached up standing on his toes and took one prodding it and smelling it checking for freshness. A shadow fell over him and he looked up into the bright eyes of a Zora.

"Find something you are interested in young one?" The lilting songlike voice sounded wonderful to the young boy's ears. Link stared in awe at the blue skinned vendor. He could only nod and place the fruit into the Zora's outstretched finned hand. The Zora placed the fruit in an oil cloth sack and handed it back. "Twelve rupies." He smiled holding his hand out once more. Link stared rudely at the finned face and slit like nostrils as he placed the four small stones into the hand, two blue and two green. The tall Zora only smiled and tucked the stones in a bag as Link edged away still staring.

Because he was not looking where he was going, it came as a great surprise when link suddenly collided with a foreign body traveling in the opposite direction. Collected fruit and musical instruments went flying.

"Oh dear," a sweet voice sounded from in front of him. Sitting up Link looked at the young girl who had bumped into him. Deep blue eye stared into his for a moment before they both suddenly began picking up the dropped parcels. "Oh I am so sorry, are you alright?" Link nodded color coming to his cheeks as she handled his precious instruments. "You should be more careful in the city you know." She said wisely handing him his pack and helping him up. "Well, good bye." Then she was gone, wandering off into the crowd.

Link felt overwhelmed, he had never seen so many interesting people before. On occasion people would wander into the forest and discover the village of forest children, but he had never seen a Zora or Goron before. He had been told about the people of Hyrule to prepare for his trip, but it did nothing for the culture shock he was feeling.

Finally finding a good spot to the side of the street where the people where not clustered to closely, Link spread out his blanket and laid his instruments lovingly upon it.

He had a few customers, all smiling fondly at him telling him what a cute little boy he was. A few where rude and told him in no uncertain words that the market was no place for a little boy. Link was polite to everyone, gesturing to the price tags of his wares and making change. Once or twice a person of unfamiliar race would approach him with curiosity. Link would stare in appreciation and quietly show off a beautifully carved flute or drum. Once with striking fear, he thought he saw a werewolf.

As the day went on and the people started to disappear from the streets Link began to play his instruments to bring people in. He had sold very little and hoped he would have better luck if he demonstrated what the instruments could do. While he was playing he saw a familiar set of blue eyes come his way and kneel down in front of him.

"So we meet gain." The girl smiled showing dazzling teeth. "You play them too, do you?" She said making conversation. Link only nodded putting down a flute. "I like to play too. Look at this." Putting a hand in a bag at her hip she produced a odd rounded flute. "This is an ocarina. Have you ever seen one before?" Links eyes grew large and he nodded animatedly. It was very hard to make an ocarina but it was a beautiful sounding instrument.

The girl smiled and cocked her head to the side. "You're really quiet aren't you?" Link said nothing and continued to look at the ocarina. The girl's smile became cocky. "I bet you can't even talk can you?" She pulled her ocarina away with a challenge.

Link lowered his eyebrows and answered the challenge tartly. "Can too." The girl laughed brightly, her face becoming sweet again. "So you can talk. Why were you so quiet before?"

Link began gathering up his remaining instruments answering crossly. "I didn't feel like it." He began placing them into his pack carefully. The young girl started to help. She brought her face close to his, their noses almost touching. "You should talk more often, you have a nice voice."

"Uh..uh.." As Link's cheeks began to color the girl stood up smiling her bright smile. She waved happily and then ran off in the direction of the castle. His eyes followed her as she ran and caught on a tall woman who had been standing nearby. The woman was looking at link with fierce amused eyes. Link sunk back into the wall, away from the gaze that not only came from those fierce eyes, but from the weeping eye she wore on her clothing. The woman laughed slightly then turned and walked away in the direction the girl had gone.

Looking up at the sky and the falling sun, Link decided it was a good idea to head for the inn where the rest of his Kokiri companions waited in secluded safety. They would stay the night and then return to the forest in the morning. Link found that he was sad to return. He looked out beyond the walls taking in the field that lay outside the rising drawbridge. I would be nice to see what other interesting people and places there where in Hyrule. He continued to stare long after the drawbridge had been locked, before shrugging his shoulders and entering the inn where Mido was no doubt waiting to chastise his tardiness.

The young girl peered from behind the inn wall as the boy entered. Her bright smile glinted in the light of the torches. Eyes twinkling she looked up at her guardian.

"It's him, Impa. He is finally here."


	3. Chapter 2

New Gifts

Dreams disturbed Links sleep and he shivered in terror. In the midst of darkness he saw gleams of fire and crashing stone. The glint of sword striking on sword flashed before his sleeping eyes. Then there was always an explosion of light that burned into him. The dreams often haunted Link's sleep. The light usually faded into a cold penetrating darkness. This time, however, it stayed.

Link opened his eyes expecting to see the morning light, but shut them immediately upon seeing the bright white light that was defiantly not of the sun. He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands and then looked once more. Sitting upon his knee emanating a pure beautiful light from a pair of fluttering dragonfly wings, was a fairy.

The young boy stared at the small woman in wonder and excitement. He took in her milky white skin and the green leaf she had tied around herself. The leaf matched the foresty green of her eyes and was complemented by fiery drape of red hair which was tied up with a variety of grasses. When the wings stopped fluttering and their light died down, Link saw that they were a gorgeous crystal blue.

After staring at each other for several moments Link began to feel an energy radiating from the small winged woman. This energy seemed to merge into his own being giving the boy a warm static like feeling. With the energy Link began to feel words fill his mind, though he heard nothing.

_Hello Link._

Not knowing what to make of the feeling, Link shook his head. The fairy tinkled a high pitched laugh, her green eyes filling with humor.  
_  
I was sent to you. Sent to help you on your journey._

"Journey?"

The small woman looked serious. _Yes, you are to go on a long journey. I am to help you. I'm Navi._ She smiled showing her small slightly pointed teeth.

"So you have come to be my fairy then?" A smile coming to his own lips.

The small wiled head moved back and forth. _Well, not really, but I cannot explain. I will have to take you to the Great Deku. He will explain. He is very wise._

Link looked up startled. The Great Deku was the guardian of the entire forest. Of all forests. It was the Great Deku that fathered the Kokiri, bringing them forth from the mother trees that begot them. As forest spirits, the Kokiri did not have a true mother of father, they came from the trees themselves, wild and beautiful. The Great Deku would present an infant Kokiri to the Three Brothers, a trio of Kokiri who were old and wise. They would then entrust it to a member of the tribe. The infant would grow under their care until they came to an age resembling that of a seven year old child.

At seven the Kokiri would be entrusted with a fairy guardian. The child was then sent again to the Three Brothers who began the initiation rights. The child and fairy would become of one spirit living and growing together. A Kokiri lived for many years never growing older than a child of twelve years. When the Kokiri were old enough after hundreds of years, they were then embraced back into the arms of the forest where they lived as one with the earth and the trees.

The idea of approaching the Great Deku himself scared and excited link beyond description. He shivered in fear and expectation. Navi smiled again and patted his knee.

_It may be good to see the Three Brothers first._ She thought at him. To his surprise Link found himself thinking back at her.

_You are probably right._ He smiled fondly at Navi and the growing link between them. This is going to be an interesting day, he thought to himself as he stood and stretched. Navi hovered happily around him as he readied himself for what was probably the most important day in his life.

As he left his tree house, Link heard his name being called. He jumped down from his hand made ladder and looked around to see who it was. When he saw Saria running toward him, her leafy hair bouncing, he broke out into a large grin.

"Link, guess what—Oh! You have a fairy!" She stopped a great toothy smile spread over her face. Saria's own fairy was clinging to the twiggy shoots of vine that sprouted from her head. He was just as wild looking as Navi, and just as beautiful. People had always said that Saria's tree must have been a relation to a willow. Her wiled leafy hair left no question in anyone's mind that she was a forest child. There were many Kokiri that had such deep roots in the earth, their traits made it difficult for them to go unnoticed in the outside world. Saria, Links best friend, had not been allowed to go on the trip to the festival.

Navi flew forward and danced around Saria. Link laughed at the way she flaunted herself off. They are such flashy creatures, he thought. Out loud he said.

"I don't know, she says it's complicated." Navi came down and sat happily in his disheveled nut brown hair. "You had something you wanted to tell me?"

Saria took her eyes off Navi and took a deep breath. "I came to tell you that the Three Brothers wished to speak with you. I would imagine it would have something to do with her." She nodded in Navi's direction. Link nodded as well and felt the fairy wobble a bit on his head as he did so.

"Would you come with me?" The question made Saria laugh.

"I cannot enter the yew tree with you, you know that." She took his hand. "But I will walk you there." Link nodded. He felt his heart beating fast.

_It won't be bad._ A small hand patted Link lovingly on the head. Link began to walk toward the great tree the Three Brothers used as their home, hand in hand with Saria, who talked animatedly the whole time.

"It's so wonderful that a fairy has come to you. It has been years since you should have received one. I was almost six and a half when Jiji came to me. Of course they didn't know what to do about that because they don't usually accept a child into the tribe unless their seven, but there was plenty of records of younger children acquiring fairies. Did you know the youngest Kokiri to get a fairy was only three years old. He became one of the wise ones. I guess he returned to the forest only a few years before the Great Deku found me."

Link could not help but smile as his friend rambled on. It had always been like that between the two. Saria did all the talking; even when questions were directed at him, Saria was always there to answer for him. Link was quiet preferring to express himself with his music rather than talking.

"Being almost ten years old, its about time a fairy came to you, though I guess the oldest to achieve a fairy was let me see… eleven, so you haven't broken a record or anything."

A tinkling giggle game from atop links head. Navi flew down, darting around the two of them. _She sure does talk a lot doesn't she? She doesn't seem to understand either. I'm not exactly your fairy._

Link found it odd that that information did not bother him. He had wanted a fairy to come to him ever since Saria had obtained hers, however, after the trip to Hyrule City, Link knew he was not going to live a normal Kokiri life. Listening to Saria talk helped him remember that he had never intended to. The two of them used to pretend they would fight monsters and discover great hidden treasures. He smiled to himself remembering when Saria had painted a picture of Link battling a great monster at the base of his tree house. He had laughed and painted in a fairy beside him. He wondered what the future really held for him.

Suddenly Link found himself looking at the great yew tree which housed the Three Brothers. He could hardly remember walking he had been so deep in thought. Navi flew toward the cloth covered opening.

"Well I guess I should let you go then." Saria patted her friend on the shoulder drawing her ocarina out of her pocket. "I'll be waiting for you." She wandered off to a large rock where she sat down to play her beautiful lilting tune. That tune always brought a smile to his face. Saria's bright eyes continued to linger on him. They glistened with happiness and she swayed to her own forest beat Jiji dancing around her head. Link waved and entered the tree behind Navi.

After the bright sunny forest medow, the inside of the yew tree was very dark. Link blinked a few times, try ing to rid his eyes of the residual glair.

"Welcome Link,"Came a youthful voice from the darkness.

When his eyes adjusted, to the dark room, Link looked around. The three brothers sat on wooden counters and tabletops. Their dark eyes, obscured slightly by the long strands of fair hair that fell into their faces, drilled into his own. Navi flew back into his hair and patted his head. Her energy sent warm comfortable waves into his body. He began to relax.

"Do you know why you have come?" Said the triplet closest to him on his right.

"He has sensed this day would come." The one furthest away from him regarded him with a deeper stare.

"But does he know the gravity of the situation?" The voice startled Link by coming directly from his right. He had not seen the third brother move.

Link felt as though there was no need for him to speak. He stood as the three brothers surveyed him with their sharp eyes. Navi continued to pat him gently on the head, sinding her comforting thoughts through him.

"The fairy has told him he is to see the Gaurdian."

"He knows he is to leave us."

"He has been anticipating this."

Link began to have a hard time deciphering who was doing the speaking. All three brothers had the same slightly drawling young voice. None of them seemed to be older then himself, yet they held a presence that radiated with age and knowledge. Even with Navi's continued comforting Link found the three of them quite unnerving.

"He will go to see the Great One." Suddenly all three were standing directly in front of him holding out among them a long wooden box. Their faces where grave yet their eyes shown with delight. The center brother brought his hand forward and unlatched a clasp in the front opening the lid. Links looked into the box, curiosity written all over his face.

By the light of four pairs of flickering fairy wings Link saw the child sized sword that lay within. The sword was decorated with spiral markings and was carved with beautiful precision. The folded metal radiated with a magical glow of its own, even in the fairy light. Link looked up into the eyes of the brother directly in front of him.

"The forest is full of many dangers--"

"Though it is not only forest that awaits you."

"Take this sword as a defense against the dark."

A thrill of excitement burst inside Link's chest. A hesitant hand reached into the box and gripped the wooden hilt.

The sword was amazingly light. As wonderful as it felt in his hand, Link still felt a disconnection with the sword. As much as it felt like a simple extension of the arm, it felt as if the arm did not quite belong to him, that he was using another's arm in place of his own.

"The Kokiri blade is sacred to the Kokiri tribe."

"It must one day be returned to us."

"The sword will not perform true unless in the hands of a Kokiri. Someday you must acquire a true sword. One that was meant for you."

Link blinked at the Three Brothers who looked steadily back at him. He only nodded, choosing not to voice the many questions he had. He attached the scabbard belt around his green woven tunic.

"Thank you." He said with great appreciation. The Three brothers nodded their heads, each with a glowing fairy clinging to their fair hair. Link stood awkwardly for a moment then turned toward the door and exited.

"Good luck boy." The Three chorused as he left.

Link's eyes had trouble adjusting again to the bright forest light. He squinted painfully into the trees. He felt like he was seeing them for the first time. This place that had once been his home, he now felt like he had never belonged. Who was he if not Link the Kokiri? Why was he here?

_Do not worry Link,, all will be explained._ Navi darted around his head making soft chattering noises.

"Link!" Saria ran toward him. "What did they say?" Catching sight of the Kokiri blade at his side she gave a sudden gasp. "The Kokiri blade! What an honor!"

"I am to go to the Great Deku." Link said gravely. "This sword was a gift, though, I'm not sure I know how to use it."

Saria smiled. She knew that her friend would not be with her for long. The sword at his side showed his destiny lay away from the forest. For as long as there was one stayed in the Kokiri village, there was no need for a sword. "We play with sticks all the time. I am sure it's the same thing."

Link pulled the sword from the sheath and flourished it about. "I feel quite confidant oddly enough."

"Will you leave now?"

Navi nodded pointedly. _We must go. He is waiting._

"Yes."

"I'll be waiting for you." Saria smiled again though it was painful. Navi was pulling on Links hair, directing him toward the darker regions of the forest.

"I will be back soon." Link had no real assurance that this was true. He just felt he needed to say something to keep Saria from looking so downtrodden. "I'll be back." He smiled, then turned to follow Navi into the trees.


	4. Chapter 3

The Great Deku

Link practiced with his new sword as he continued down the path to the place where the Great Deku resided. He parried low hanging branches and defended himself from tufts of grass. He had not gotten far before he heard a shuffling ahead. He stopped his sword held ready. A boy stepped out onto the path, his green woven clothes blending with the surroundings. The boy looked to be eleven or twelve years old and had a look of great importance on his face.

"And where do you think your going?" The boy asked looking at Link with annoyance.

"Hello Mido," Link spoke with respect to leader of the Kokiri tribe. "I was summoned by the Great Deku."

Mido scoffed. "You? You don't even have a fair--" He broke off as Navi sprang from Link's head in consternation. She chattered angrily at Mido her fluttering wings emitting a reddish glow. The leader of the Kokiri opened his mouth as though he was surprised. His eyes moved from Navi to Link. Composing himself he shut his mouth and looked haughty.

"Well I am afraid I can not let you pass. The woods are dangerous from here on and you don't have proper protection. That stick there couldn't possibly protect you." Mido looked in disgust at the Kokiri sword. Navi continued to chitter angrily.

"Stick?" Link said angrily. "Stick? Don't you see what this is?" He held the sword up to Navi's ruddy light and saw the expression on Mido's face change instantly. If his jaw had dropped before it was nothing to what it did when he saw what the sword really was.

"The Kokiri blade!" She stepped toward Link suddenly. "Where did you get that." He asked suddenly full of anger.

"The Three Brothers entrusted it to me." Link said simply.

"The Know-it-all's. They think they can give you our greatest treasure?" Mido was upset but he knew better than to cross the Three Brothers. They were the voice of the Great Deku, and were not to be taken lightly. He crossed his arms looking down on Link with intense dislike. "Well how about a shield then?"

Link shuffled his feet wondering what to say to that. Mido sighed and reached around for the shield on his own back. It was wooden and not very large but Link could tell it was serviceable. "I don't know why you have the favor of the Forest Guardian but there is nothing I can do to change it. Here take mine." Link looked up at the older boy with respect and gratitude. He took the shield and placed it upon his own back.

"Off you go then." Mido stepped aside and Link nodded his thanks. As he walked off into the forest he distinctly y heard Mido say. "The Great Deku's Favor or not, he will never be one of us."

Link continued on his way with some trepidation. The forest was beginning to feel darker and the small sprites that traveled about the air in trails of gold had begun to diminish. Link had grown up with the sprites and felt quite lonely without their beautiful waving patters. That had been the first thing about the forest he missed when he had taken his trip to the city. He turned back to see their hazy lights in the distance wishing for a moment that he was no different than any other Kokiri forest child. He was just turning back toward the darkness when he heard a shuffling of leaves of to his left. He moved quickly staring off into the trees wondering if perhaps Mido had been following him. Navi took flight from his shoulder where she had been sitting and fluttered to where the noise had come from.

When the light from her wings hit the area the sound had come from, there was an enormous crash as large carnivorous plant darted toward Link. With a burst of agility Link jumped backward so that the large, drooling spikes of the plant's maw just missed him.

_Link your sword! Attack with your sword!_

The plant snapped and hissed at him pinning the young boy against the trunk of a tree.

_Link!_

In a sudden burst of motion Link jumped forward bringing the sword down upon the head of the vicious plant. The blade sunk deep into the green flesh. With a wrench he pulled it out of the plant breathing heavily. His hands shook as he wiped the blade off on the grass.

_You did well for your first time._ Navi sent out waves of calm.

_I would rather not have to do that again._ Link began to walk forward looking closely around him for more of the carnivorous plants.

_I'm afraid you may have to._

Link brushed her words aside. He was getting slightly annoyed with all the prophetic phrases when he did not even know what was going on. He continued on quickly and quietly.

Two large bats and three carnivorous plants later, Link began to see sprites weaving through the air in the distance.

_Did I get turned around?_

_No keep going._ Navi flew forward leading the way. Link emerged from the trees into a beautiful clearing. There were mushrooms aglow with strange light surrounding a large tree stump. Sprites and fairies alike roamed the air in clusters of bright light. Navi rushed up to them spinning through the air happily. From the corner of his eye Link saw a face peeking into the glow of the clearing. When he turned to look at it the face was gone, however, two more appeared from the corner of his other eye. He heard their haunting music fill the clearing. Skull kids, he thought to himself. Another form seemed to appear in the corner of his eye. The form stood tall upon the large tree stump in the center. He heard its voice echo deeply in his mind as well as the wood.

"Welcome Link. I see Navi has guided you well." It was a man, if you could call it that, who had spoke to him. He was taller than a Hylian man and much thinner. His skin seemed to be like rough bark and his long hair and beard green vines. His wild eyes were a deep maroon and were filled with ancient wisdom. Link stared in awe as the Great Deku lifted his long branchlike arm and invited Navi to perch upon it. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Not really sr." Link managed to struggle out.

The Great Deku bent down with some difficulty and examined him. "You are here because it is your destiny to become great. You are here because it is time for you to discover what that destiny really is."

Link felt a shiver run down his spine. The idea of having a set destiny scared him. Why him? Who decided that he was the one with such a destiny?

"I am sure your dreams have been disturbed of late." The tall treelike man stood up and lifted his arms to the trees. Navi flew down to sit upon Link's head. "There is unrest in the world. Our souls feel it and respond. The dark dreams you have, they come from the dark energies being received by your mind." The Great Deku let his words seep in before continuing. "Let me start from the beginning.

"In the beginning there where three goddesses. Din, the goddess of power, created the earth filling it with her blood. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, poured her spirit into the earth creating law and justice. Farore the goddess of courage, created the living creatures, with her own flesh, to uphold that law.

"With their work finished the goddesses departed for the heavens. Where they exited our world, they left for us three great symbols of their power, to help rule our world. Together the symbols are known as the triforce.

"The triforce is much sought after by the dark forces that surround us today. For, with the triforce, comes complete power over the world." The Great Deku stopped speaking suddenly and brought a hand to his head. Link noticed that The Forest Guardian seemed to be having trouble breathing. He waited patiently for him to continue.

"To the east lies a desert in which the Gerudo live. They are a tribe of thieves ruled by a dark and powerful man. The forces of darkness have been toying with this man, using him in their quest to find the triforce." The Great Deku stopped again for breath. He had begun to wheeze and Link realized there was something very wrong. He could not understand why he had not noticed before how week the Great Deku had seemed. He rushed forward in hopes of helping the tree man.

The Great Deku held out a hand and shook his head. He took deep wheezing breaths then continued.

"Link, it was this Thief king who poisoned my forest. These dangerous beasts were brought here in hopes to kill me and my children." The trees began to sway in a strong wind. The fairies began to dissipate and the music of the skull kids had stopped. "I am afraid that it has worked. My forest, along with my children has long kept the balance of light in the world. But I can no longer keep the darkness at bay. Please, Link, destroy the darkness that poisons my forest so that I may once more keep the forces from consuming the earth." The Forest Guardian shakily raised his arms into the air again. His fingers elongated into great leaf filled branches, and bark grew about his face. The Great Deku had become a tree. Link heard his voice echo around him once more.

"Please, you are our last hope."

The wind was gusting by now. The leaves of the surrounding trees where ripped from their branches tossed about the clearing. In the darkness Link could only listen as something drew steadily closer to the clearing. Sticky leaves plastered themselves to his face further obscuring his view. He wiped them away hurriedly and drew his sword. A great darkness was seeping into the glade. It seemed to hover over the ground approaching Link swiftly and silently. Then, in the light from Navi's fluttering wings, Link saw it.

It was a huge monster, large enough to crush him with one of its eight segmented legs. The huge abdomen, ripe with eggs, was as large as Link's, tree house. It stood above him its eight large red eyes focused upon him. Link did not give himself time to think. He dodged quickly to the side, narrowly missing a swipe with one of the monster's forelegs. He continued to doge as the monster attacked, trying to think of a way to defeat it. There was no thought of running in his mind. Suddenly he remembered the slingshot Saria had given to him when he left for Hyrule City. He snatched it out of his belt and somersaulted out of reach. As the monster raced toward him scurrying over fallen trees and boulders, Link scooped up a fistful of stones, loaded them into the cup, pulled back the thong and released his shot into the eyes of the monster.

The giant recoiled in pain. Link wasted no time. He dropped his slingshot reaching once again for his sword. With a mighty leap he plunged the sword deep between the two largest eyes. With a shudder the beast collapsed pinning Link to the earth. It writhed atop him for several moments before finally going still. As link began to crawl out from under it, the monster turned to dust and blew apart into the wind.

Link lay on the ground breathing deeply as the wind died down. Navi darted around him checking to make sure he was ok. He hardly believed that he had just defeated such a horrible monster. It was a wile before he realized he was being watched. A great many eyes shown from in the trees, wide with horror. Whispers blew about them, "Gohma." They said, "Gohma, The queen is dead."

When Link was finally able to breath he pulled himself to his feet and searched for his sword and slingshot. Not far from his sword he found his shield lying in the dirt. He looked at it in wonder. It struck him that he had not once used it. He hooked it onto his back once more and then glanced at the Great Deku Tree which still stood upon the large stump, its branches only holding on to a few hardy leaves. As he stood there staring a deep familiar voice entered his mind.

_Thank you Link. You have achieved greatness today. Know, however, that you have only just begun your journey. Seek Hyrule Castle. There you will find princess Zelda. She will help you continue on with your quest._

Link nodded silently. He reached up and whipped blood from his lip where it had been cut. He bowed to the Great Deku Tree and began to walk away when Navi pulled on his hair.

_Look!_

A knot in the tree's wood began to unravel opening into a chasm. A bright green light emanated from it and the Great Deku's voice spoke once more in his mind, much weaker then before.

_Take this stone. It was for this stone that the Dark King poisoned me. You must protect it._

A great emerald drifted from the space in the wood to rest gently in Link's outstretched hand.

_Go now to Hyrule Castle. We are all counting on you._

Link looked around to see that the hostile eyes had been replaced with the faces of the skull kids and deku shrubs, all seemed to be gazing at him. Fairies began to drift back into the clearing, settling upon the great arms of the tree. One flew down and touched him upon his lip lovingly before drifting away. Link tasted it and found that the cut was gone.

_Goodbye Link._

He felt the presence in his mind withdraw and knew the Deku Tree was in a deep healing sleep. He could only hope that he was not dead. He stood for some time staring up at the tree, the emerald still gently cupped in his hands.

_Come, we must go._

Link only nodded, slipping the stone into a pouch at his side. He drew his sword and began to make his way back toward the village. With each step he began to understand that he could not go back to the way he was. He still had so many questions that the Great Deku had not answered. Who was he? Why did he have to destroy the Gohma queen? What made him so different from any other Kokiri?

As he continued on, watching the shadows bounce as Navi flew around him he grimly realized, nothing would ever be the same.


	5. Chapter 4

A Night at the Ranch

Link did not notice the fairy floating in the trees until it was too late. An invisible force pushed him roughly and he fell backwards stunned. Mido blinked into existences towering over him mistrust and anger emanating from him.

"What did you do?" He snarled waving his fairy away as she tried to intervene. "The forest weeps. The Great Deku is dead isn't he?"

Link shook his head scared.

"I knew I should have never let you go to see him. You are a curse on us. You don't belong here Link, get out!" Mido stared at him for a moment then rushed into the trees toward the Great Deku.

Link sat on the ground for a long moment. If that was how the Kokiri would treat him he would rather not be seen. It was best if he left quietly for the castle. He stood up brushing away Navi's inquires as to weather he was all right, and continued through the forest slightly off the path. He hoped to find the exit to the forest without being seen.

He finally reached the river that separated the wood from the rest of the world and stood looking at it for a moment before crossing the rope bridge.

"So you are leaving then." Link turned around to see Saria staring at him. She must have been waiting for him there invisible. Her large blue eyes were full of a deep courageous sadness. "I knew, you know. I knew that you would leave the forest." She looked down fighting back tears. "I knew because you are so different from everyone else." She reached into her pouch and brought out her ocarina. She smiled holding it to her heart. "But that's ok, because we'll be friends forever… won't we?"

"Saria…"

"I want you to have this Link." She held out her little clay ocarina. "Please take it, it would mean so much to me."

Taking the ocarina into his hands Link smiled at his good friend. He felt an energy radiating from it almost like that of a fairy, however, the energy felt familiar to him. As though it were coming from Saria herself.

"Please think of me when you play it, Link. And don't forget to come back and visit." Her eyes swelled with water but she was smiling happily. Link smiled in return.

"Thank you," was all that he could choke out. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then with a last look, Link turned to run for the trees. Saria stood on the bridge watching her dear friend leave. She wondered how long it would be until he returned.

Link did not think about the time until he saw the sun begin to sink below the trees. He had traveled far along the road but there was no way he would be able to reach the city before darkness fell. Link knew he was never to leave the path for doing so was certain death for a Kokiri, he did not even want to think of what the darkness would bring.

Breaking out into a run, Link scanned the horizon for a place he may be able to stay for the night.

_Link, it's getting dark._ Navi flitted about him lighting the path.

_I know._

_What will we do? It's too dangerous to stay out. _

_I know!_

Link broke the connection. He found it easier to do so than he expected. Rather than accepting the waves of energy that was Navi's mind-speak, he simply ignored them. He did not try to do this often for it made her very angry. Sure enough Link saw her white glow begin to turn a dark pink. He spoke out loud keeping their thoughts separate, "I'll figure out what to do."

When the sliver of orange that was the sun finally disappeared, Link began to panic. He was sure there was more to the darkness that surrounded him than there should have been. In conformation, Link saw two red glowing eyes drawing closer. A sound unlike any he had ever heard reached his ears, a hollow grinding and scratching. Fear gripped Link's stomach with ice cold hands. He stopped dead on the path staring at the read eyes approaching him at a wobbling gate. It was all he could do to draw his sword and hold it out in front of him. He had just made up his mind to run forward and attack, when he heard the noise again to his left, and yet again directly behind him. He was surrounded by the horrific noises and deep fiery red eyes.

Jumping forward without thinking, Link sliced his sword directly under the glowing eyes of the thing in front of him. He was close enough to realize finally what it was. He stared in horror for a moment at the small child sized skeleton before him, then to its head on the ground. It was distorted and not quite human, and it was still standing. Link backed away from the oncoming skeletal monster then turned and ran. He could hear them moving after him but did not stop to look back. Navi flitted in front of him lighting the way. He had not realized he had dropped his defenses against her speech.

_There is a light ahead!_

Link pushed himself to run faster as the small pinprick of light blinked into existence in the seemingly endless darkness ahead of him. He realized that it was steadily moving toward him at a good pace. He also realized that it was jogging. He continued to run as fast as he could, passing all the monsters that emerged from the darkness ahead of him. He thanked the goddess' that they could not run as fast as he.

The stitch in his side was beginning to cripple him when he saw what the light was. It was a lamp attached to the front of a wagon. Relief flooded through him and he raised his arms to get the wagon drivers attention. He briefly noticed the monsters recoil from the light.

"Ho there!" The driver called to his horse then stood. Link could see the man squinting into the lantern light to see what the matter was. "You there, hurry on now." He approached the side and held his hand out to the running link. With a quick pull the boy was on the cart bench and the man was clicking the horse into action. It took Link a moment of intense breathing before he noticed the stow-away in his pouch.

_I don't think I should be seen._

Link shook his head too full of rushing adrenaline to argue.

"What were ya doin' ey?" The man had slowed his horse once more. "A lad like you out on the field at night, you are lucky them Stall children did not catch you."

"Stall children?" Link's breathing had begun to calm.

The cart driver nodded, "That's right, they attack children wandering the field at night so as to create more of their kind. Here, you foreign?"

Link did not know what to say to that so he said nothing. The cart driver did not press. Instead he looked out over the dark grasses with calculating eyes. "So what were you doing wandering towards Lake Hylia?" Link looked up at him startled. "I just came from there myself, delivering milk. On my way home now."

Link mentally kicked himself. What he had thought was the road to Castle Town must have been the rout to the lake. He had gone in the complete wrong direction.

"Its just ahead here." The man said softly noticing Links odd look. "Where were you really headed." Link shifted uncomfortably.

"The Castle." Link hated talking to people he did not know. However the man looked nice. He was rather large and had a mop of read hair. His face was bright and round with bushy eyebrows. Link turned away suddenly when he realized he had been staring.

"Oh Castle Town, I am making my way there tomorrow. I could bring you along." Link shook his head about to refuse then remembered the red eyes. He turned away and muttered. "Thank you."

A large bursting laugh came from the driver. It seemed to radiate from his whole body. Link could not help smile slightly in return.

"I'm Talon by the way, I own the ranch in the middle of these fields."

Link found himself talking before he realized it. "Link."

"Well then Link, don't worry, your in good hands."

A yawn pushed its way out of Link's mouth. Now that all of the excitement was over he found himself incredibly tired. The rocking of the wagon and the soft whistling of the rancher had him asleep before he new it.

A sprig of hey tickled the small boys nose and he sat up suddenly. It took a moment, but eventually Link remembered dragging himself into the hayloft after arriving at the ranch late that last night. He yawned slightly and looked over to where there was a tray. On the tray was a small jar of milk and a block of cheese. Hungry and chastising himself again for forgetting to bring anything to eat, Link began to break off bits of the yellow block.

A soft singing reached his ears and he leaned back into a hay bale to eat and listen. Even with the events of the previous day and the scary thoughts of an unknown future, Link was able to relax and enjoy the taste of the milk and the sound of the singing. When he was finished, curiosity brought him climbing down the ladder and opening the barn door.

The ranch did not seem as large and imposing as he had remembered it being when they had arrived. It had a wonderful smell that flared Links nostrils and shut his eyes. It smelled of hay, and horses, and a sweet smell the boy could not place. These were all smells that were relatively new to him. With the open air, Link was able to hear the singing more clearly. Its serenity moved him and he immediately began wandering toward it.

Having never seen a horse pasture before, Link took a second to marvel at the make of it. Then his attention was targeted on the horses themselves. They were so large. He quickly stepped away from the fence to see a familiar face.

_So your finally up._

_Whats that supposed to mean?_ Link turned back to fence to look at the horses. As excited as he was about having gotten a fairy Link realized how annoying it could be as well. Navi always seemed to have something to say.

_Well I did not want to wake you, you looked very tired._

The boy said nothing, his attention had finally caught the source of the voice. Slowly and cautiously Link stepped through the gate and started toward the young girl in the center of the pasture. Navi called after him but followed not bothering to hide herself from the young girl. _ She must been Tolan's daughter, _he thought to himself, _she has his hair and round face._

Suddenly the singing stopped and the girl turned large blue eyes toward him. A broad smile covered her face. "Oh you must be the boy father was talking about." Suddenly she clapped her hands to her face eyes wide with excitement. "Is that a fairy!?"

Link shifted uneasily and looked to Navi, who darted around the young girl in a happy green glow. He nodded his head silently but the girl was paying little attention giggling and following the fairy with her large eyes. After a few moments the eyes drifted back to Link.

"So what brings you here fairy boy? Father says you are on your way to the castle." Link nodded his head slightly. The girl smiled brightly and bent forward. "You are shy aren't you. Well no need to be. My name is Malon by the way."

Link looked down and scuffed his boot on some open dirt. "Im… Link" A loud laugh came from Malon, _seems she has her dads laugh too, _he thought.

"Well that's a funny name."

"No funnier than Malon!" He shot back defensively. Then shut up quickly not wanting to be mean. Without Saria to do all his talking Link found himself being a bit more forceful than he wanted to come across. However, Malon did not seem to care. She simply smiled and began to hum her song again. Thinking of his friend, Link pulled out her small ocarina and handled it softly.

"What is that song you sing?" he asked after a moment.

"Oh, its just a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little." Link nodded and said nothing. Malon regarded him seriously for a moment then said bluntly, "She's dead."

Link did not know what to say to that so he only nodded and went back to fiddling with the ocarina.

"Do you play?"

"What?"

"Do you play that?" Malon indicated the ocarina with a small grungy finger. The small boy nodded slightly and said, "My friend taught me."

"Oh? Do you think you could play my song for me?"

Link shrugged his shoulders and brought the ocarina to his lips and blew. It took a couple of tries but eventually he matched the tune of the singing girl. A new serenity washed over him and he closed his eyes rocking in time to the music. He opened them at the sound of the girls giggle, and found he was looking into the velvet nose of a beautiful chestnut filly.

"That's Epona. I think she likes you. She's my favorite you know." The girl brought her hand up to stroke the young horse under the jaw. "She wants you to pet her." Link shook his head but Malon took one of his hands and placed it on the horse's coarse mane.

They stood there talking about horses until Talon arrived informing Link that they were to be heading out soon. Navi, who had grown bored with the conversation and was examining the chickens near by, flew to Link in a hurry and plunged into his small pack. Link nodded then realized he had left the Kokiri blade in the hay loft, and ran to go get it.

As he climbed into the wagon Talon noticed the small blade attached to the young boys hip.

"Oh you're a child worrier are you?" He said with a teasing smile. Link looked up at him confusion on his face. The man laughed his large laugh again seized the reigns and clicked to the horse. "Its an old tale. They say once when the great temple was still whole, there was a training ground for the child worriers." He laughed slightly to himself. "They weren't put into battle of course, they just started training at a young age. In the forest I remember it being told." He stuck a piece of straw in his mouth.

"What did they train for?" Link found himself asking.

"Well its like I said, battle. Though what they battled back then I don't know. In that time everyone sort of got along, much better then they do now, with all these Gerudo raids." Links face must have betrayed him for the rancher went on to explain. "Well in the old days there was a great temple, huge, they said it was. It covered almost all of Hyrule. A branch went to the forest, one to the mountains, one to the undergrounds and one to the lake. They say one even appeared in the deserts but I can hardly believe that. Besides no one has ever set out to find it and returned." Talon spat out the piece of grass and pointed to a pile of mossy stone to their right. "See that, they say that's all pieces of the great temple. Course it fell with the great disappearing."

"The great dissppearing?"

"The triforce, and guardian gems. There are paintings, you see, in the remaining temple arias, such as the temple of time we got in town, that portray three golden triangles. Scholars say it was a religious talisman that helped to protect the land from danger. Well the legend goes that a dark shadow descended upon the land and tried to steel it, but it was sealed way by the three guardian stones, and that's when the temple collapsed. All that's left is a ruin."

Link had been sitting strait captured by the story. "How did the stones seal away the triforce?"

The big booming laugh of the man started Link and he jumped slightly. "That's the most I think I have heard you say, boy." He laughed for a moment the sobered to say. "Sorry though, that's all I know. Didn't pay too much attention when I went to temple as a boy."

_I think that information might be important._

Navi had been quiet for so long her thought voice started the young boy. He nodded slightly and sat back on the bench thinking about what he had just been told. Eventually Talon began to whistle again and Link relaxed into a daze, the castle walls drawing ever closer.


	6. Chapter 5

Hyrule Castle

Castle Town was much like Link had remembered it, except for the lack of the many booths and people that cluttered the streets during the festival. Link was disappointed to see that the people in Castle Town today all seemed to be Hylian. He did not let that bother him for long however. His eyes were as wide as ever as he traveled through the streets past lovers, children, and the occasional yapping dog. It was a straight shot through the town to the Castle, and Link strayed little from the wide brick road.

Talon had dropped him off at his small milk booth with a blessing of good luck and a fist full of rupies. Link had refused at first but the man would not take no for an answer. The boy thanked him politely then smiled, feeling confidant that they would meet again soon.

As he passed by the few street vendors, Link stopped to look at a booth that sold hats. He thought about how cramped Navi was in his small pouch and how fond she was of clinging to his hair.

_How about it? _He asked, _What do you say to hiding under a hat?_

_As long as there is plenty of room._ She replied somewhat harassed.

Link laughed and bought a long pointed green hat, to mach his tunic. Navi quickly zipped out of the small pouch and into the hat.

_How is it?_

_Much better, you look like a traveling minstrel though._

_Minstrel?_

_Their musicians. They play instruments and sing songs. _

Link caressed the ocarina in his pack. _Well I am a musician. I guess it suits me then._

Tinkling laughter came from his head. _You are a bit young._ Link shrugged and continued on to the Castle gates.

"Oi, I wont let you in and that's that!" The guard stood his ground spike in head. "Children are not allowed on castle grounds without proper supervision."

"I told you, my father is already inside." The guard said nothing, dismissing the small boy with his eyes. Link sighed and began to walk away.

What was he to do? He could not show the man the large green stone that was the cause of the meeting with the princess. He had a feeling that it was not to be shown to anyone but the princess. No, he had to think of something else.

The Castle was build upon the top of a great hill. The brick laid road that led to it was cut into the hills forming great cliffs to either side. This was for defensive purposes. The only way to the castle was through those gates.

_Link! The vine!_ Navi had come out from his hat and had sat on his shoulder. When she noticed the vines that grew up the cliff surface she tugged hard on his ear. When link saw them he smiled.

_Brilliant!_

The young boy had always been a fair climber. It was part of being a Kokiri. There were several obstacles to climb in the Kokiri forest town. Especially as most Kokiri find homes in the high branches of the trees. Link was no exception. Nimbly he placed one leather booted shoe in a foot hold and gripped a small vine with one hand. Before he knew it he was halfway up the cliff face, having almost fallen only once.

When he made it to the top he looked around the hills happily. There seemed to be a good many guards stationed around the area but he was good at hiding from view. Link knew somehow that Navi could not make him disappear as the other Kokiri children did. He had been most looking forward to that particular perk but he realized, standing there in the tall grass, that Navi was not there for life guardianship, merely for a short time companionship. He looked to her and smiled as she hovered in the air observing the surroundings. As annoying as she could be, she was really quite wonderful.

The fairy turned her blazing green eyes in his direction and thought to him sweetly, _I will miss you too. But the fun's not over yet. _With that she took off forward, Link fallowing.

He was scanning the area for guards he may have missed, when Link's eyes crossed over a curiously shaped stone. He walked toward it with growing interest.

_I have seen these before, in the forest though they were mostly covered in vines._ Navi came closer to see what the boy was talking about.

The stone was cut roughly in a pointed shape that had rounded with time, and bore an elaborate picture of a weeping eye that had long since eroded to the point of hard recognition. However the engraving was cut deep and, as Link had seen the design before, he placed it instantly.

_That is the same design the woman from the castle wore on her clothes. _

_What does it mean?_

Link shrugged and examined it placing his hands on it. The gaze of the eye seemed to bore into him as though it was important that he understand what it was.

_Well, according to its shadow I would say the time is late. _Navi said airily, _you need to get into that castle._

Link nodded and walked on. _This is odd, I don't know how to break into a castle. _

_That's why I am here to help you. There!_ She pointed to a fountain of water that fell from the mouth of a wild face carved in to the wall. _That must be the waterway. _ She flew to it, and then into the hole before Link could stop her. He waited there for a moment watching as the water flowed down decorative stones and into the moat. Finally after too long, a bright light was seen dashing out of the stone mouth and directly at the young boy.

_It is the waterway, It leads directly into the castle. _She swirled around him in concentration then said,_ Yes I believe you will fit just fine, let's go!_

_In there!? _Navi was already rushing off, Link had no choice but to follower her. He looked around carefully before entering the shallow pool of the moat and then nimbly climbed the stones into the gaping mouth.

The tunnel was quite small and hard to maneuver. Link could hardly keep his eyes open because of the spray of water. He moved as quickly as he could, wishing to emerge as soon as possible. When he saw light up ahead he thanked the goddesses. Navi was waiting for him in a beautiful garden, hovering over the pool of water. He stood dripping and was about to cough before he noticed the guard standing with his back toward them, not far away. The cough turned into a small snort which went unheard.

_Now what?_

_How are we going to find her in such a large castle?_ Navi was gawking at the gardens and then to the walls past them. Link shook his head.

_Breaking in was your idea. _

_Oh so you wanted to fight with the soldier all night then? _She reciprocated.

_Rather that than getting thrown in a dungeon._

Navi's wings began to glow slightly pink. Link decided that frustrating her was not the best option. With the shadows lengthening he had an idea.

_Get in my hat._ Navi did so without complaint, and the Link began to creep toward the shadows. He walked slowly and low to the ground all the time watching the soldier. He continued on in this matter looking for a way to enter the actual castle.

_I have gone as far as I can go. _ Navi poked her head out from under the hat and looked around.

_There!_ She said pointing.

_Where?_ Link snapped unable to see where she was talking about.

_That hedge corridor. _ Not quite sure what she was talking about the Kokiri boy began creeping between two tall pillars of a leafy bush. As he neared a turn he saw a shadow creeping ahead, and instead of turning right dodged forward continuing down a pathway. Reaching the end he found a right turn but no exit.

_This is turning into a maze. _Navi's head was still peeking out from under the hat. Link sighed and turned back the way he had come to see a soldier walked away down the path where he had entered. Turning left down the other path then left again he found himself once more in the presence of a soldier.

The armored man was turned away guarding what looked to be the exit to the maze. Link desperately wanted out but did not know what to do.

_Give me a moment._ Navi once more slipped out of his hat before he could stop her and flew up and to the right. Link noticed that she hovered for a moment trying to catch the guard's attention. He could only wish that it would work. After a moment the guard turned his head and walked slowly toward Navi who, in turn began to fly slowly away. Link took this chance to creep silently past the guard toward the exit.

Once he was out Link checked the area quickly then pressed himself against the wall to catch his breath. Navi flew out of the path moments later tinkling her small fairy laugh.

_He was so funny. Where to now?_ Link pointed to a stone arch that seemed to be the entrance to another gardenlike area.

_It looks like that is connected to the castle, see?_ Navi nodded and flew toward it, the young boy close behind. Rounding the corner Link stopped abruptly gasping. The archway opened into a large square garden brimming with beautiful flowers, and running with clear streams. Through the tall grasses and flowers was a stone cobbled path that led to a rounded stairway, and upon the stairs gazing into a large arched window was girl in a flowing pink, courtly gown.

At the sound of his gasp the girl turned her petite face and astonishingly blue eyes upon the young boy and his fairy and smiled brightly.

"So, we meet again."

_**I might get a little slow for a week because I have several large assignments that will be due. I must do my homework you know. I most likely will not post a chapter tomorrow I am sorry. ** _

**If you want to read more of this story … please review, I need to know how Im doing!**


	7. Chapter 6

Zelda's Tale

Link stood staring at the girl, Navi floated above his head doing the same. The princess laughed at the look on his face. "I look really different don't I?" Link suddenly realized with a start that those beautiful round blue eyes were the same eyes that belonged to the girl from the festival. He nodded still staring.

"You still don't like to talk do you." She said bluntly but with good humor. "My caretaker Impa takes me into the town sometimes. But I must disguise myself so that no one knows it is me." Link nodded again and the moment grew into silence. The princess took the moment to look once again through the window. When she looked back at Link her face was solemn.

"I knew you would come," She sighed and smiled slightly. "I have been dreaming of you since I was very little."

Link cocked his head to the side. "Dreaming of me?"

Zelda smiled fully again, "Yes. In my dream everything is dark and the sky if full of stormy clouds and lighting. I am standing in the fields of Hyrule on the edge of the forest, and I am cold." Her eyes grew animated and she lifted her arms to the sky staring at something that only she could see. "Suddenly a light burst from the forest and in the light stood a boy dressed in green like a forest child and holding a great green stone shining in his hand. Behind the boy was a fairy." She looked back at Link smiling radiantly. Link dipped his hand slowly into his pouch and withdrew the green stone. When Zelda saw the stone she closed her eyes and sighed, smile still playing at her lips. "Yes, I knew you were the one." Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.

"I am sorry, I was so caught up in my story I forgot to ask your name."

"Link," he said, more forcefully that he had intended. He cleared his throat and said more softly, "Its Link."

"Odd, I feel that I have heard that name before." She waved the thought away and beckoned to Link. "Come here, I must show you the reason I believe you have come."

Link approached the princess and was led to the window. The window opened into a large throne room. Many courtly dressed people stood about a throne in which sat the king, clothed in royal red. As his eyes roamed the room, he began to feel a cold feeling creeping into his stomach growing more intense when his eyes strayed upon the figure kneeling at the foot of the throne.

The man had the look of the western tribes about him: olive skin, red hair, and amber eyes. His clothes were a sandy color and he was heavily laid with armor. Link did not like the look of him.

"You feel it too." Zelda said softly. Link looked at her and realized she had been watching him. "That man is Gannondorf, king of the Gerudos." she said looking back out the window. "He has come to create a pact of peace between the Gerudos and the Hylians, but I feel an evil in him." Link nodded and felt Navi wobble on his head.

The three sat and watched the events that transpired in the throne room. There were unable to hear what was said but could tell by actions of the men that the negotiations were going well. Zelda's face was growing darker and darker and Link began to feel a horrible sense of foreboding. Suddenly, as though he had always known they were there, the cruel amber eyes of the Gerudo man turned toward them. Link and Zelda ducked out of the window quickly.

"Link, we must do something." The young boy turned to his new friend and saw the fear in her eyes. "I am afraid that this peace will not last long."

Link swallowed roughly then finally spoke, his voice small, "The Great Deku, the father of the kokiri, told me that a man from the west was being used by a great darkness to seek the triforce. The man tried to steal the stone from The Great Deku, but could not. He poisoned him instead."

Zelda's hand flew to her mouth in horror. "No!" Link nodded his head sadly. Zelda's horrified eyes grew stern and she balled her hand into a fist. "That is why he is here, to steal the triforce. We must keep it from him."

"We don't even know where it is." Link argued.

Zelda shook her head. "I think I do. My mother used to tell me stories about Old Hyrule." She adjusted her hair thinking hard, then looked at Link seriously. "Link you have to swear to me that you won't tell a soul want I am about to tell you." Links eyes grew wide and he nodded vigorously. "A long time ago there was a huge temple that spread over the land of Hyrule,"

"Yes! Talon told me about that!" Link said suddenly. Zelda merely nodded.

"The temple was ruled and guarded by three Keepers: the Keeper of Wisdom, the Keeper of Power, and the Keeper of Courage. These three Keepers, protected the triforce of the Goddesses and gave counsel to the King of Hyrule."

"Where did the Keepers come from?" Link found himself asking. He reached up to brush lightly at Navi who was pulling hard on his hair unconsciously, her attention fixed on the princess.

"Well my mother told me that each temple would host a school where the children of Hyrule would be taught of the nature of our world. My mother told me that in the event that one of the Keepers should die, the children from the schools would be brought to the temple of light where they would be presented with the Attribute stone of the dead keeper?"

"Attribute stone?" Link lowered his eyebrows in confusion. Zelda was patient with him however and explained.

"The three Atributes are the three powers the Goddesses used to create the world. Wisdom, Power, and Courage. In order to determine who would be keeper, three stones were forged and placed into a great statue of the three Goddesses. These stones were the keys to the vault in which the triforce was held. I believe you hold the Stone of Courage in your hand now."

"Wait their the keys to the triforce?"

"Yes now don't get ahead of me. Anyway, when the child touched the Attribute stone they somehow knew that that child would be the new Keeper. Understand now?" Link nodded but was not quite sure that he was. "Well a long time ago, thousands of years," she exaggerated throwing her arms wide, "one of the Keepers went bad. He demanded the triforce for himself, commanding that he alone was worthy of its full power. For it is said that he who holds the triforce commands the very nature of our world." Links eyes grew more wide as he listened. "There was a horrible fight and the keeper of power killed the keeper courage."

Link gasped. "But why?" Zelda gave a slight smile, obviously enjoying the telling of her tail.

"Because he was an evil horrible man." She replied as though it were obvious.

"Oh." Link said slightly deflated.

"Anyway when Gannon was not allowed the triforce he began destroying the temple tearing it apart to find the triforce. In a last attempt to keep it safe the Keeper of Knowledge cast a great spell and sealed up one room of the temple keeping it safe while the rest of the temple fell, and banishing the stones to the three corners of hyrule."

By this time Link and Navi's mouths were hanging open and their eyes were fixed on the princess who looked slightly smug. A moment whent by and Link asked, "What happened to the two Keepers?"

Zelda suddenly turned and looked down at the ground seriously. "No one knows. The sealed room still stands here in Hyrule town but no one can get into it. It is sealed by magic and can only be opened with the keys." Her head lifted and her blue eyes settled upon Links meaningfully.

"The keys?" He then looked down at the stone in his hand and looked back up excitedly. "You mean the stones?"

Zelda nodded. "I think the room that was sealed is where the triforce is hidden." She was suddenly very serious once more, all signs of childish excitement gone from her face. "We need to get to it before Gannondorf does. And if he went after that stone," she said pointing at the green gem in Links hand. "then he knows how to open the door as well."

Link nodded. "We have to get to the stones before he does." Zelda looked suddenly nervous. "Link, I am the princess. I cannot leave these walls." The boy looked around and realized the truth of this. "Im afraid, if this is to be done, you must do it on your own." Link suddenly looked scared. Zelda put a hand on his shoulder. "Please Link, I need your help."

Link looked down to the grass and flours of the garden. He wanted to go home to his tree house and do as he always had before. He wanted to find Saria and listen to her play her ocarina and to her stories.

_Link, I believe this is why the Great Deku sent you here._ Navi's mind voice surprised the boy. She had not spoken in quite some time.

_I am afraid. _

_ So are we all I think. Look at the Princess. _Link looked up and saw that there was a small tear in her eye. She was staring at him in earnest. With that one tear Link suddenly had all the courage in the world. He stood up straighter and nodded.

"I will go." Zelda laughed with relief and Link smiles crookedly in return.

"Wonderful! You must go quickly!" She took him by the hand and began leading him through the garden.

"But I don't know where I'm going."

Zelda suddenly stopped. She thought for a moment then turned to the boy. "I don't know either." Then her eyes became large and round and she cried. "The Great Fairy!"

"The what?"

"The Great Fairy!" Link stepped backwards from Zelda's sudden excitement and the force of Navi's voice in his head. They had both said 'the Great Fairy' in unison the second time and it had give the small boy quite a shock.

"The Great Fairy is the messenger of the Goddesses."

_She is a servant much like the Great Deku._

"She is ancient and full of wisdom. Kings and Queens of old would go to her shrine to ask for her guidance."

"You have spoken to her?"

"Well no."

"How do you know she will talk to me?"

Zelda bit her lip thinking hard again. "I do not know but it is worth a try."

"How do I find her?"

Zelda looked suddenly woeful. "I don't know, she had a shrine here but no one knows where it is." She looked up, "I believe there may be a shrine somewhere on Death Mountain, but it is so dangerous. Perhaps if you were to ask the Gorons, they could help you to see her."

Link nodded his head trying to remember all that the princess had said so far.

"But no one will just let you in. The Gorons are very cautious and I have heard the Great Fairy rarely speaks to any but royalty." She reached into a pocket of her dress and withdrew the beautiful ocarina she had showed him at the festival. "I must play you the song."

"The song?"

"Yes, the royal lullaby. It has been played to the royal children for generations and was used in times of war to prove loyalty. If you play this song no one will question you sent you."

Zelda put the stone flute to her lips and blew softly through the mouth piece. A pure sweet note graced the air and swelled into song. Link's breath caught in his throat and he felt like he had never heard music before this. It was not the song, but the sweet sound of Zelda's ocarina. It was like nothing Link had ever heard before. When the princess had finished the song, Link suddenly remembered to breath. Zelda looked at him confused, and then smiled. "Yes this ocarina had a habit of doing that to people. It has been passed down through the royal family for generation, since before the great fall of the temple. Will you remember the song?" Link felt that he would never in his life forget the song. A deep magic from the ocarina had cast a spell on him, to never forget. He nodded his head reverently.

"Good. Now please hurry, Impa will take you out of the castle safely." She gestured and Link was surprised to see that the tall silver haired woman stood in the arched entrance to the garden. "Please return as soon as you can. Much depends on you Link." The boy nodded and began to walk away with the woman, staring nervously at the eye that was tattooed to her chest as well as embroidered upon her clothing.

"And Link, thank you." Link tried to look back, but was being ushered away too quickly.


	8. Chapter 7

I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story so far. I hope you will continue to like it. I am sorry I took such a long break. Please if you enjoy the story, review review review!!!

The Figure

"To get to the Death Mountain trail you must first pass through Kakariko village, my birth town." Impa stood with Link outside the castle gates. "To get there you must pass through Castle Town and turn to the east. You will cross over a river then approach the Great Stone Way. The stairs will take you to the village." Link nodded and began to walk away but Impa laid a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "You will need this," She handed out a written statement and Link took it curiously. "It is a Script of Pass. Give it to the guard at the gates to the mountain pass and he will let you through." Link stood there for a moment then turned and ran off quickly.

_That was a very interesting conversation. _Navi was preening his hair like a small monkey, hiding from the people of Castle Town beneath Link's hood.

_Very, there is so much more to this world than I could have ever dreamed. _

_ The princess is very wise. She seems much older than her short years._

Link cocked an eyebrow as he ran swiftly by a particularly affectionate couple. _How old are you?_

Navi made a raspberry sound and tugged roughly on a strand of hair. _Never ask a lady her age!_

Link laughed out loud. As scary as the upcoming trip to Death Mountain was, Link felt in particular good spirits. An excitement rushed through his blood making him feel slightly chilled and bringing a flush to his cheeks.

The Townspeople had little time to stop and watch the odd little boy in forest green run through its streets. The sun had dipped slightly below the horizon and it was time for street venders to cover their wears for the night.

_It's very late; I don't think we should leave till tomorrow. Remember what Talon said about the Stall children?_

_Link, I don't think we have time to wait. That Gannondorf fellow is sure to know where the next stones are. We have to get there before him._

Link nodded but said, _Yes but if I get dragged underground and turned into those _things, _Gannondorf will get the stones for sure!_

Navi threw herself down on the soft hair with a huff. _I guess you're right. But where will we stay. Do you have the rupees to stay in an inn?_

_ I don't know. I think so. _Link slowed down to a walk and tried to catch his breath. Over a few buildings he could see the draw bridge slowly drawn up. _Well we are stuck here till morning whether we like it or not._

_ Oh, _Navi sighed, _if only we had the power to turn night into day._

Link laughed.

Link's menial amount of rupees had gotten them stay in a rather stale and drafty inn on the edge of town that was built right into the Castle Town walls. Comfort was obviously not considered a necessity and food was not provided, yet Link slept like a baby. When he woke Navi was fluttering about a small window, a lightly woven curtain the only separation between the room, and the cold outside. Link stood and tugged on his green tunic.

_I need food._ He thought groggily.

_Yes I am sure you will find some in town today._

_ I almost left without some last night. Don't you need anything to eat?_

_ My kind can live off of the morning dew, but milk is always welcome._

Link looked at his small friend with curiosity and interest, not for the first time and defiantly not the last. He lifted his new cap and offered his head to Navi before placing it firmly on his head.

As usual the Castle Town was loud and full of bright excitement. Just walking from the inn to a small cheese stand was enough to get pump Link with energy. After Link loaded a small oilcloth sack and placed it in his, now bulging, side pack, he made his way over the drawbridge and out onto the overgrown path that led east toward the monolithic stone giants.

_I like the look of the mountains. You don't get to see them from the forest. _

_ You don't seem surprised, have you seen them before?_

_ Oh…uh yeah. I saw them when I came with the others for Festival day. I thought I told you that. Weren't you surprised that I knew my way to the castle?_

_ You didn't really though, _Navi flitted out from beneath Link's hat. _You got lost a few times._

Link waved her comment away. As he walked on the road beneath him became a cobbled path, and then broke away into the field.

_ Uh… Navi… the road is gone. _

Navi, who was hovering over a small group of flowers, looked up and flew to Link slightly agitatedly.

_Just keep going. See there is the river, and the Kakariko Bridge. Just follow that over and continue toward the cliffs. Impa said we should see the Great Stair easily. _

Link shrugged and continued walking on toward the distant cliffs. Navi seemed disinterested in conversation so Link pulled from his pack Saria's ocarina and began to play a happy tune.

_Link look!_ The music was interrupted by a mental scream from Navi. Looking in the direction she was pointing, the young boy's jaw dropped. Not far from the Kakariko bridge, hovered a hazy form. The sun was high in the sky yet the form had no shadow. He approached the form slowly not wanting to startle it if it was unfriendly.

As he drew closer it was clear that the form was that of a man. He was short and rather fat, yet he had no substance, nor did his feet touch the ground. The ghost man beckoned to Link eagerly. When he was little more than two stretches away the figure spoke.

_Find me. _As it was with Navi and the Great Deku, the voice emanated from his mind. _Find me._

"What?" Link said aloud.

_Find me._ It said again softly before fading away into the daylight. Link stood there mouth open, one eyebrow raised high. Navi did not look so different.

_What do you think that was all about?_

"I don't know." He did not like the feeling of the figures voice in his mind. It was cold and lost. He spoke aloud wanting to banish the feeling from the air around him. "He was scary. Whoa, the bridge is really big."

He crossed the bridge marveling over its large make openly, trying to drive the cold feelings away.

_Yes, I believe it was made by the Gorons._

_ "_I saw some Gorons at the Festival. I never realized they were so big."

_Look the stairs, Impa was right. They are hard to miss. _

After crossing the bridge Link made his way to the Great Stone Way and looked up the countless stairs that were carved into the cliffs.

"This is going to take a while."

By the time they had reached the final landing, Link had rested four times and had eaten half his store of cheese. The sun was well past its zenith and was not far above the towering trees to the west. Link and Navi hurried through the gates and into the small town.

Kakariko village was not nearly as large or as noisy as Castle Town, but it was infinitely more beautiful. There were beautiful gardens near the houses, and decorative trees planted here and there. Link smiled while looking at it and realized it had a peaceful home-like feeling. It was hardly quiet however, Link noticed the sounds of construction not far from where he stood, and saw the loose timbers peeking out from behind a nearby building.

A man approached Link with a large smile on his face. "Welcome to Kakariko village wanderer. You are not from around here, are you?"

Link had to grab hold of his hat to keep it from falling off when Navi had dodged inside. He looked up at the man, slightly flushed, and shook his head.

The man laughed, "No sir, you have a wild look about you, from a forest village I would say. Am I right?"

Link nodded his head again wondering if the man new about to Kokiri.

_I am sure there are Hylian villages in the forest too. _Navi thought to him. Link had never thought about that before.

Again the man had laughed at Link's silence. His face became redder.

_Why does everyone laugh at me?_

"Well may I ask what brings you to the village?" Link reached into his bulging pack and pulled out the roll of parchment Impa had given him, and handed it to the man. When the man saw what was written on it, his eyes grew large.

"Whoa now, this is a statement in Impa's own hand; I would know it anywhere. Signed by the princess as well." He rolled the parchment up and handed it back to Link. "You must be on quite the mission." He sized Link up as though he did not think he would last long in the mountains, then smiled.

"Permit me to give you a meal before you go?"

Link hesitated and the man burst out in laughter once more.

_People sure are in good humor around here. _Navi commented.

"Excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Grego, the mayor's brother." He bent down and whispered to Link as though it were a great secrete, "He ain't the nicest mayor around! That's him there," He jerked his head indicating a man who leaned against a near-by tree brooding. Grego then slapped Link gently on the shoulder. "Well my house is just up this way. Care for a bite?"

Link was dead tired, and knew the sun would be going down soon. He looked up at the man and smiled slightly. "Yes thank you."

Of course, the man burst out laughing again. "You are quite the surprising fellow. Right this way," and led him away toward his house.

Before he turned to leave, Link saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to see what it was, he suddenly grew cold. It was the figure from the bridge and it was staring right at him.

_Find me…_


	9. Chapter 8

_It has been a year since I have written any more to this story. I have since been writing my own original work. It is a long heavy process but I know I will get it completed eventually. While working I realized it is importent not to get fixed completely on one subject. It is importent to keep my imagination fresh, therefore I have decided to pick this up again. I am so sorry It has taken me so long but I hope you will continue reading as you have been. Thank you. _

Kakariko Village

Link spent the rest of the day with Grego and his family. It did not take long before they had filled him with a delightful sence of ease. As it had been with Talon, Grego and his family were quick to laugh, and their round faces were always flushed with murth. Link wondered if perhaps they were relatives of the rancher. He laughed with them and listened to their stories, it seemed that Impa was quite close to everyone in Kakariko and anyone stamped with her seal of approval was a welcome guest indeed. Well past sunset Grego finally smacked Link firmly on the back, a gesture he did often, and offered him a spot to sleep in their loft. His two sons, several years older then Link, welcomed him warmly to their room and gave him a thick woven blanket. Sleep had never been deeper for the forest boy, all thoughts of the strange ghostly figure banished from his mind.

In the morning Link breakfasted with the family then thoroughly thanked them for the night.

"Nonsense, we were happy to do it. Please stop by again when you come back through." Grego's spirited face grew as serious as Link imagined it could get. "You will be returning wont ya?"

Some trepidation hit the boy as he wondered what the mountains might hold. _Don't worry Link_, Navi sent a cool calm into him, _the Great Fairy will help!_

"Yes, I will come back" He said, greatful for his companions ability to ease his mind.

"Good then," The large man grunted and saw Link to the door, his family waving goodbye from behind.

The morning smelled clear and fresh bringing the heady smells of farming and flowers to Links nostrils. Kakariko had to be the most interesting place the boy had ever seen. Halfway up the mountains the town rested in a enormous bowl like valley surrounded on all sides by sloping craggy rock. Town houses were clustered toward the center while farm houses edged the valley walls, their fields of tufted wheat and corn literally growing up the slopes of the mountainsides. Toward the back of the town towered a communal windmill, which Grego had told him was their only mill source as well as a pump, dredging up the much needed water from the underground river. Wow this place is beautiful.

_It is. _Navi agreed, she had fluttered out of his hat and was now bouncing along in the air beside him. _But we need to get going, Zelda is counting on us._

Link only nodded but started off toward the windmill. He had never seen anything like it and just had to get a closer look. The ground was hardly ever even in Kakariko; there were stairs built into the ground in several places to make it easier to climb to the many layers of the town. Link was out of breath before he finally found himself dwarfed by the large wooden structure, slowly rotating its four giant blades. He stared up at it for a long moment before a terrified buzz filled his mind.

_Link! Its that... thing!_

Turning, Link, saw the ghostly form floating in a narrow entranceway to his right. He felt Navi fly under his cap and grab onto his hair with surprisingly strong minute hands. A cold wind passed over his bear arms as a dark cloud passed over the sun. Without thinking, the boy began to walk toward the figure. In a whisper of wind it dissipated and Link found himself standing at the entrance to a graveyard. He paused only for a moment before walking forward. A splatter of water on his cheek told him that it had begun to rain. He took a moment to marvel at how quickly the bright morning had turned so dreary before noticing the large marble monument that stood before him.

'Here lie the souls of those who swore

fealty to the Royal Family of Hyrule

May the Sheikah watch over them in their eternal slumber.'

"The Sheikah must be very important around here." Link said wonderingly.

"They are the Royal guardians." Link jumped and turned to see a gnarled old grave yard keeper. His deeply carved face was lit suddenly by a flash of lightning, leaving Link gasping for breath. The old keeper smiled eerily. "I did not mean to scare you boy." He said in a voice that suggested otherwise. "I noticed you standing there and wondered is all." Link took a moment to gather himself before turning back to the stone. The old man continued, "The Sheikah are a tribe of folk who live here in the mountains. They founded this village, ages ago, and have watched over it and the Royal family." The man contorted his face into a wink and touched a long stiff finger to his head. "They're keen warriors, trained in the art of shadows. Only Impa ever comes down to the village from their temple."

Link stirred in interest and the man laughed. "Listen to old Dampe son, stay away from the Temple of Shadows." he pointed out over the cemetery plots to a cliff face illuminated but the flickering of torches. Thunder boomed and Dampe cackled again. Link began to wonder if the old keeper had rehearsed his speech and had used it on travelers before. He turned to look at the man but only saw his back as he slouched away toward a small shack lit from this inside.

That was interesting. Navi said her body shaking nervously on Links scalp. With a shiver the boy stepped around the large stone and began to walk through the graves. He had half a mind to turn and run out and way from the creepy place, but curiosity drove him on. As he moved slowly through the short stones that marked the graves the rain began thicken. The thunder rolled continuously above and flashes of lightening would illuminate words on the stones here and there. Without knowing where he was going, Link made his way toward a particularly large stone in the back. It was made of marble like the monument had been, and engraved with the royal crest When he came near he saw the figure once more, barely visible, hovering in front of the stone. The hair came up on the back of Links neck and a deep cold settled into the pit of his stomach. The figure looked woefully at Link before turning and entering the stone.

"What do I do?" Link whispered. He rubbed his hands over his arms trying to escape the chill. He was now almost completely soaked by the rain, and wishing he had never come into the cemetery. He pushed and prodded the stone looking for some hint as to what the ghostly form had wanted him to do. While he did so he hummed the song Zelda had taught him in an attempt to raise his spirit, and a crack wripped down the face of the stone. Link stepped back quickly and waited. But nothing more seemed to happen. Hesitantly stepping forward, the boy once more began to hum his song and analyze the stone. With a loud crunching noise the crack deepened.

_Link! The song. The stone is responding to the song. Play it on your ocarina!_

Taking Navi's advice Link brought out his ocarina and began to play. He felt the energy of the lightning a second before it struck. There was an extremely loud crack as the jagged strip of light connected with the stone, blasting it apart and leaving behind a gaping hole.

Link sat on the ground were he had fallen his mouth agape, ocarina on the ground at his side. Navi was out hovering over the place where the stone had been, illuminating the spot with her soft glow. _ It was sealed away, a place only to be opened by a barer of the royal song. I wonder what could be down there. _

"Hopefully the answer to the..." before finishing his sentence he swung her legs over the hole and jumped into the underground chamber. It was dank, and very dark. The corroded stone walls were dripping with condensation and a chill flowed from a dark opening. Small bats flew in a frenzy headed down the dark corridor away from the intruding presence. Larger bats, monstrous creatures called Keys, flew at Link, who struck them down quickly with his slingshot. White bones shone in glowing light laying about dirt floor. Link stepped forward slowly making his way toward the opening.

_Careful Link, I feel a darkness ahead. _

The corridor went on for a short while before coming out into a larger chamber. At the sight of the creatures within Link stopped dead. They had been men once. Now they slumped over swaying back and forth their empty eye sockets fixed upon their gnarled, leathery feet. Their arms hung down, merely bones covered in tough scabbed skin. They moaned eerily their groans laying heavy in the still air.

Link stood still for a moment, barely willing to breath. Then after a short wile he took a soft step forward. When the creatures did not deviate from their slow movement he took another brave step forward.

_Do you think you can make your way around them to that corridor ahead?_ Link gritted his teeth and nodded, slowly making his way through the room giving each figure a wide berth It was grueling work, making his way around each being, several times he thought for sure one of the creatures had lifted its head in his direction. It was just before he had reached the corridor opening that he scream rang out. From behind him there was a sudden rush of movement. Link swung around drawing his sword and swiped at the creature. There was no blood. His sword sank deeply into the corpses chest striking and breaking centuries old bone. It fell just short of him, reaching its long bone like fingers out to grasp him, choking out of a gaping hole that was once a mouth, then it stopped moving. Its skin fell from its bones like dust.

"Lets get out of here." Link said stricken with fear.

_I see a light ahead._

Link had to wrench his eyes away from the disolving form and follow Navi down the passageway into another room bathed in ghostly light. The room was large and eerily lit with two green witch lights. The only decoration was a stone set at the base of the far wall on which, in shaky symbols, was written a message.

"'My life and poems have been spent in service to the royal family. Yet now I find myself cursed to live a life away from sunlight, trapped within a tomb. I cannot say what brought me to this moment, for I only have the space to inscribe my final work. May it bring light to those trapped in the dark. As well as freedom.' And then there is a bar of music." Link let his fingers drift over the notes before bringing out his ocarina. Navi hovered about his as he brought the flute to his mouth to play a sweet and light tune. For a moment there was a soft glow of light and warmth about him.

"Thank you." A voice whispered when he was done. Link turned to see the figure standing there. It was the ghostly man he had seen before. In the light that resonated from the ocarina the man looked almost substantial and alive. "I wrote the very tune that would end my curse, but had not the strength to play it. Please, release the Redead, those like me who were cursed to dwell here in spirit, long after their deaths." Link could only nod before the vision dispersed and he was left in the haunting green light.

_How odd._ Navi's mind voice trembled, but Link had found new source of bravery. He now had the ability to lighten any darkened place, and the ability to set to rest those terrifying creatures in the next chamber. He set of toward them with conviction. Upon entering the room he gave himself little time for their wales to creep into his skin. He set the ocarina to his lips and played. As the light grew from it the Redead stilled, as if to listen to the beauty of the tune. When it was done they gave a collective sigh then all turned to dust. The image was terrible but Link was able to smile, knowing that what he had done was good.

"Come on," He said lightly. "I think I'm ready for anything now."


End file.
